versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash (Barry Allen)
Barry Allen is The Flash, the fastest man alive. Using his super-speed powers, he taps into the Speed Force and becomes a costumed crime-fighter. His position is a legacy in the Flash Family, successor to the original Flash, Jay Garrick and predecessor to his nephew, Wally West. He is a founding member of the Justice League. Background Barry Allen is a police scientist (his job was later changed to a forensic investigator) with a reputation for being very slow, and frequently late, which frustrates his fiancée, Iris West, as the result of being absent-minded and his devotion to solving crime cases. One night, as he is working late on a new case, a lightning bolt strikes and shatters a case full of unspecified chemicals and drenches all over Barry, temporarily knocking him out. As a result, Allen later finds that he can run at super-human speeds and possesses equally enhanced reflexes, senses, and healing. He later dons a red bodysuit, sporting a lightning bolt in the chest (reminiscent of the original Fawcett Comics Captain Marvel), dubs himself the Flash (after his childhood comic book hero, Jay Garrick), and becomes Central City's resident costumed crime fighter and protector. Central City University professor, Ira West (Iris's adoptive father) designed Allen's costume and the ring which stores it while Allen is in his civilian identity. The ring can eject the compressed clothing when Allen needs it and suck it back in with the aid of a special gas that shrinks the suit. In addition, Allen invented the cosmic treadmill, a device that allowed for precise time travel and was used in many stories. Allen was warmly received by his superhero colleagues, so much to the extent that nearly all speedsters that come after him are often compared to him. Batman once said "Barry is the kind of man that I would've hoped to become if my parents had not been murdered." Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Took on the members of the Justice League. One-shotted his physical embodiment, the Black Racer who is strong enough to harm the Anti-Monitor, the same Anti-Monitor that absorbed the Crime Syndicate world and cracked open the Multiverse. Draws blood from Nix Uotan, a Multiversal Monitor. Should be comparable to the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light '(Can perceive events that last for less than an attosecond and possesses femtoseconds reaction times. Should scale to many speed feats on this level due to being far faster than the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lanterns), likely '''Infinite Speed '(Capable of traveling outside time and space consistently) '''Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Tanked blows from the likes of Superman and Darkseid. Should be comparable to the rest of the members of the Justice League) Hax: Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Intangibility, Precognition, Instinctive Reaction, Power Nullification and Absorption, Regeneration (Low-Mid); Resistance to Possession, Absorption, Mind Control and Power Absorption Intelligence: High, is a forensic scientist and has great deducing skills and can even think at the speed of light. Stamina: High, Barry has rarely shown to be tired after running at high speeds for a long time. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Speed Force Conduit: After Barry was struck by a bolt of lightning and doused with chemicals, it created the Speed Force - a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. The Flash is effectively the Speed Force's release valve. When Barry uses his powers, he taps into that built up energy and expends it.10 Barry is a master of the science of the Speed Force. ** Superhuman Speed: Barry is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. While running, he can only be perceived as a blur. He is far faster than Superman and Supergirl, and was fast enough to repair an entire city without anyone realizing he ever left the room. He's so fast in fact time seems to slow down around him, making him appear to be invisible to others within their relative time frame. Barry has even shown he can clear out the entire population of Tokyo (around 38 million people) in only 30 seconds. Barry has also moved fast enough to that the Shade's shadows, which move at the speed of darkness (speed of light) appeared frozen in time. Barry's speed also allows him to utilize superhuman force, which he can channel to simulate superhuman strength, such as when he easily crashed and broke through a wall made of steel. Barry often holds back his speed out of fear of tearing a hole in time and space itself. Barry is one of the two fastest beings on the planet alongside Wally West, being able to keep up with Wally, though he is still slower. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Barry's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels. His great reflexes have allowed him to perform feats such as dodging lightning. His body sends pain messages to his brain at such a velocity that the femtosecond he feels something, he will react. ** Superhuman Stamina: Barry's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** Superhuman Agility: Barry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects him and anyone who is running with or carried by him from the rigorous effects of using his speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to his protective Speed Force aura, Barry is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. He was able to hit Gorilla Grodd with enough to force to shatter his own armor, and strike Superman hard enough to send him crashing through a wall, both while without sustaining any injury to himself. ** Accelerated Healing: Barry can heal much faster than any regular human. His arm healed within minutes of it being crushed. He was also able to quickly heal from the "bone crushing pressure" and "antagonizing trauma" of being 2,000 feet below the ocean, which dealt extreme damage to his body. ** Aerokinesis: By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Barry can create strong vortexes of wind. He has also used the slipstream of airflow created by his speed to draft millions of gallons of water behind him to keep a small village from flooding, and pull two 600-ton barges behind him. ** Dimensional Travel: When Barry approaches the speed of light he may create dimensional breaches to the Speed Force that he calls "time rifts". These breaches create vortexes that pull things into and out of the timeline, with every step closer to light speed increasing the risk.8 If Barry runs at light speed he may reach critical mass and open a portal into the Speed Force itself. Using his Speed Mind also enables him to willingly enter and exit the Speed Force, for as Solovar once said "The mind will always be faster". Barry was also able to run into the Negative Speed Force alongside Eobard Thawne. ** Electrokinesis: Barry is able to generate and manipulate the electrical energy he draws from the Speed Force. The Speed Force lightning's properties and effects are very similar to that of common electricity. The heat from Barry's lightning creates a thermal expansion that allows Barry's suit to be stored in his ring. By focusing the lightning in his hands, Barry is able to enhance his strikes, generate lightning to provide people with warmth, as well as electrocute people on contact. When generated at high volumes, Barry's Speed Force energy is powerful enough to disrupt the Green and the Microverse, as well as easily destroy Green Lantern constructs on contact. *** Electro-Blast: By focusing his frequency, Barry can turn his body into a lightning rod, in order to build up a Speed Force charge and redirect it. By doing this, he can project bolts of lightning from his hands. Barry was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body to knock back Professor Zoom. *** Electromagnetism: Due to his electrical generation, Barry possesses some level of manipulation over magnetism, which he uses to control his suit's armor. Every time Barry releases his suit from his ring, the metal pieces of it are conducted by his lightning to form the suit around him. He can also mentally manipulate the metal pieces that form his mask and cause them to unravel, unmasking himself. Barry can also use his lightning to create electromagnetic fields. *** Light Projection: Barry is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Speed Force lightning. *** Speed Force Absorption: By interlocking energy currents, Barry can drain away the Speed Force or Negative Speed Force, from speedsters who's DNA has not completely bonded to the Speed Force, or other energy sources, such as a Speed Force storm. Though if the one the Speed Force is being stolen from resists, they may be killed, unless the energy is distributed among multiple people. When drained of his Speed Force energy by Daniel West, Barry was able to directly absorb it back. *** Speed Force Negation: By interlocking his Speed Force energy currents with another speedster, Barry is able to temporarily short circuit the other speedsters power. ** Enhanced Mental Process: By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Barry can eliminate the natural bottle-necking of information, that occurs due to the limits of human physiology. Because of this, Barry can think exponentially faster than any normal human, and possesses superhuman mental processing. Barry's mind moves so fast that he is immune to mind control. He also possesses some resistance to other psychic attacks, because of this. *** Speed Mind: By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Barry has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. Barry's speed mind has also allowed him to instantly learn to operate a Green Lantern Ring. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Barry enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. He can feel the slightest changes in air pressure around him, as well as electromagnetic pulses, in objects such as glass. He can also sense the whereabouts of other Speed Force conduits, by using their connection as a homing beacon and track them. *** Enhanced Vision: Barry was able to vibrate his eyes fast enough in order to "see" the type of hard energy that the monster constructs he was fighting were made of. Barry also has an expanded sight/seeing range, anything that falls within this seeing range he can see instantaneously, this means he can see things before the light from them reaches his eyes. *** Speed Force Empathy: The Speed Force grants Barry an empathetic connection to other conduits of the Speed Force, allowing Barry to sense their emotions. *** Speed Force Sight: The Speed Force will sometimes give Barry visions of the future as well as tidbits of information in regards to what's coming next. The visions are fast but largely incoherent, piecing together bits and pieces of random upcoming events that have yet to happen while also depicting instants mirroring what led up to various continuity reboots. One of the dangers of this power however, causes acute mental destabilization with each burst of insight; after having a second blast of possible future outcomes making him psychologically unstable. ** Molecular Acceleration: Barry can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. As he does that to a high enough degree he causes things to explode. When possessed by the vengeful ghost of the Keystone Killer, Allen was able to turn the tables by adjusting his frequency in order to contain his essence instead. Flash can vibrate so fast as he vibrated 10,000 vibrations per second to destroy a mirror monster created by Mirror Master. *** Intangibility: By accelerating his molecular frequency to a high enough degree, Barry can make his body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through him. Flash can use this ability to bypass dangers, such as explosions. *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, he can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ** Sharing the Force: Barry is able to use the Speed Force to "lend" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Barry may lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Flash. Barry did this with Wally West by lending him enough speed that time appeared frozen so they could talk without worrying about being attacked. ** Time Acceleration: During one of his battles with Professor Zoom, Barry realized that his powers are also connected to the flow of time and that he can move it forward, which allows Barry to speed up time. By speeding up time, Barry was able to negate Zoom's power to slow time. While speeding up time, Barry's lightning turns white. ** Time Travel: Barry can use his speed to travel throughout the time stream. While originally needing the cosmic treadmill to time travel, as of his battle with Zoom, Barry is able to time travel without it. Barry has also raced along the borders of hypertime, the part of the time stream where overarching and interconnected web of timelines and realities exist. Because of Barry's ability to travel through time, he has the power to potentially alter the timeline, as he had previously changed it on his own power, during the Flashpoint. * Retrocognition: Barry has shown on multiple occasions that he is able to remember certain events erased from his mind. He was able to remember Wally West when he reached out to Barry though the Speed Force, despite his memories of Wally being erased. He was also able to remember his Pre-Flashpoint history with Eobard Thawne. Equipment * Flash's Costume Ring Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Carries a man as he breaks through the time barrier for the first time * Is able to run with a man slung over his shoulder * Carries Iris in his arms while crashing through the time barrier * Throws Alchemy's stone into space while moving at 25,000 MPH, ensuring it escapes Earth's gravitational field * Compressed air punches * Chops thrown trees in half * Strikes equal the battering power of a few dozen jackhammers * Shatters animated statues rushing at him with super-speed * Can compress and warp metals while moving at super-speed * Chops up a shotgun * Chops up a tree * Knocks someone down when shrunken * Drills through ice harder than concrete * Pulverizes huge chunks of concrete and cement * Directs a spun out car * Destroys a tank * Knocks a goon out * Pushes Solovar through a wall * Could cleave metal with a super-fast chop of his hand * Fights the evil clone of Superman, Ultraman * Defeats a clone of Hal Jordan * Punches Reverse-Flash back into the 24th century * Carries Solovar, a gorilla, to Gorilla City from Central * Still advances upon Gorilla Grodd when his weight has increased a hundredfold * Twirls around The Trickster like a baton * Barry and Hal effortlessly beaten up a couple aliens with sheer physicality * Beats up Ultraman, air pressure makes it hard for him to think straight * KOs Girder with a gun * Stunned Superman hard enough to send him flying * Snaps Reverse-Flash's neck * Draws blood from Wonder Woman * He shattered a light construct made by Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and nearly broke his ring Speed/Reactions * Catches bullets * Runs faster than sound so his voice never catches up with someone * Outruns the sound waves of a sonic bomb * Wally says he could race the beam of a flashlight or enter other dimensions * Runs on helicopter blades and saves pilots from an exploding helicopter * Searches Manhattan and finds Madam Xandu before Frankenstein is aware the Flash has even left * Evades lightspeed tracking beams for minutes * Barry and Jay have a long, heartfelt conversation in under a minute * Outruns Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Wonder Woman and Superman * Evacuates an apartment full of people, reads a bunch of books and rebuilds the apartment * From Flash's perspective, the JL Watchtower computers run slow, which have a computing speed of one hundred thousand trillion calculations per second * Races around the globe chasing the Reverse Flash * Saves a boy from Starro's atomic blast at the speed of light * Breaks the 'Negative Light Barrier' by going many times the speed of light in space * Accelerates far faster than Doctor Light's limit, the speed of light * Dodges a blast of radiation, and is stated to move with the speed of light * Outraces a radiation bolt moving at the speed of light by running around the Earth and tackling Poseidon * Avoid Gorilla Grodd's tackle and strikes him multiple times before he could react * Running at superluminal speeds and outracing the Black Racer * Races evenly with Superman across the galaxy * Outspeeding Supergirl * Avoids Ultraman's heat vision * Outrun time itself * Superman is unable to touch him * Hal and Barry take out multiple enemies * Disarms some soldiers before they're aware they've been disarmed * Circles the globe multiple times while fighting Reverse Flash * Has a conversation with Captain Atom with the world in slow motion around them * Consistently speed-blitzes his opponents faster than the eye could register * In Flash War, Barry & Wally raced so fast, they caused a disturbance in the New Genesis, the Green, & the entire Multiverse Durability/Endurance * Survives Doctor Light hitting him with enough juice to kill a hundred men * Tanks a concentrated energy burst that has the kick of bazooka * Slams through rocks at high speeds and is relatively unharmed * Takes multiple blasts of Captain Cold's freeze ray, stated to be at absolute zero * Slams through a brick wall at super-speed * Runs into thin gold thread without injury * Tanks a blast from Poseidon * Takes a strike from a water spirit that hits with a pressure of 7000 psi * Smashed through the floor and ground by the Top * Busted through the steel of a train car, causing significant damage to it * Bullets bounce off him at his rate of speed * Took hits from Reverse-Flash * Resists Absolute Zero * Survives Heat Wave's attack * Takes a hit from Girder * Punches Grodd hard enough to shatter his own armor and sustains no injury * Withstands being coated in molten lead * Runs right through Heat Wave's fire blast * Aura helps against Captain Cold's and Heat Wave's attacks * Takes a brutal beating from Grodd * Resists Reverse-Flash absorbing his life-force * Tanked Darkseid's Omega Beams point-blank * Speed Force provides him with a friction cushion that protects him from injury Skill/Intelligence * The most iconic & famous of the Flashes * Was a brilliant forensic scientist and detective even before he became the Flash * Unwillingly, created the Speed Force, his own separate dimension that rests above space and time * Stopped the Anti-Monitor from using his Anti-Matter in the end of Crisis on Infinite Earths, therefore saving the entire Multiverse and having to get forced into the Speed Force * Was responsible for rebooting the entire DC Universe, in the results of Flashpoint, in an attempt to bring his Mother back to life, but instead ended up creating the New 52 * Took part in Darkseid War, and ended up merging with the Black Racer to kill Darkseid with the Anti-Monitor, and then defeated the Black Racer, and became the new God of Death * Got his father out of prison after he was convicted of his mother's murder, and proved that it was actually the Reverse- Flash who did it * Consistently clashes with other speedsters, and winning because of his powers beyond compare * Took part in Final Crisis, outrunning the Black Racer itself through an infinite time loop, and allowing him to reach Darkseid * Accessed the ability to tap into white lightning, the fastest Speed Force energy aura and defeated the Reverse-Flash * Raced with Wally West to see who was the best of the Flashes (The only reason he lost is because Wally was more motivated to go even faster to find his family, ergo Barry would've done the exact same had he been in that position) * Has accessed the Strength Force & the Sage Force Weaknesses * Super metabolism; needs to eat a lot * His connection with the Speed Force can be ruptured or corrupted, cutting out the source of his power (Though it doesn't take long for him to get it back) Sources * Barry Allen | DC Database * Flash (Post-Flashpoint) | Vs Battle Wiki * Respect The Flash (New 52) | Reddit Respect Thread * Respect The Flash (New 52/Rebirth) | Reddit Respect Thread * The Flash Leaves DEATH BATTLE In His Dust! | Deviantart (a Flash Bio by BangJang96) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators